


Hold Me Closer

by Janimoon



Series: Hold Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a request of Gabriel, who is more than happy to oblige again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer

Sam sat on the sofa, legs folded under him, debating what he should do. It seemed childish to do it, but it had helped last time. He had felt so much better afterwards. Sam tapped his fingers on his knees, weighing pros and cons and sneaked a look up at Gabriel, who was reading some book at the table.

Gabriel could feel the uneasiness coming off of Sam and thought of mentioning it, but decided to let Sam talk first, maybe he'd tell him what was on his mind, instead of making Sam tell him. 

Sam thought back to two months ago, when he had felt so down and Gabriel just hugging him. It had felt a bit weird at first, Gabriel just laying down on him, Sam blushed a bit at the thought, but once he had let go of the weirdness and embraced Gabriel back, it had actually felt nice. That seemed to decide it for him. “Uhm… G-Gabriel?”

Gabriel suppressed a smile at being right to give Sam space and time to speak up. He turned another page as he replied, “Yeah, kiddo?”

Sam fidgeted as he thought about how to ask for what he wanted. He shifted so he could look at Gabriel better. “Do you remember two months ago, when-” Sam blushed and cleared his throat, “when I… ehm.” Sam looked down at his lap, maybe he could get it out if he didn't see Gabriel. “When we hugged?” He mumbled the last bit, but still hoping Gabriel heard him, so he wouldn't have to repeat it. He could hear Gabriel make an affirmative noise. “C-could you- we maybe do that again?” 

Gabriel put the book down when Sam seemed to have trouble speaking what was on his mind, brows furrowed as he tried to understand what Sam was on about. When Sam mumbled the word 'hugging' Gabriel realised what Sam was talking about. He smiled when Sam asked if they could hug again. 

“Sure thing kiddo,” Gabriel looked Sam over for a minute, sat on the couch, legs under him, still nervously tapping his fingers against his knee, then over the book he was reading. He got the book and stood up, walking over to Sam and held out his hand, “Coming?”

Sam felt immensely relieved when Gabriel just agreed, no teasing or making a big deal about it, but he did feel confused when Gabriel held out his hand and asked if he was coming. His brow furrowed and looked from the hand, still held out for him to take, to Gabriel's face, a small but sincere smile appearing when Sam tried to figure out what the plan was. Sam chuckled when Gabriel wiggled his fingers when he didn't take his hand. “Yeah, okay.” He grabbed Gabriel's hand and slowly untangled himself so he could get up from the couch.

Gabriel felt relieved and happy Sam took his hand without asking what he was doing, Sam's trust in him was really astonishing and moving. He tangled his fingers with Sam's and slowly led them from the living room to Sam's bedroom, Sam just trailing behind him, though he could feel the questioning gaze. "I figured a bed would be more comfortable than the couch this time. He looked over at Sam who looked somewhat unsure. Gabriel sat down on the bed, back against the headboard, put the book down on the night stand and patted the other side of the bed, looking over at Sam. 

Sam shuffled his feet for a bit before Sam walked over to the bed, sitting down on the other side of it, moving so he was shoulder to shoulder with Gabriel, "Why here Gabriel? Couldn't we have stayed on the couch?"

"We could have, but this will be much comfier in a bed. Not that you weren't comfy, but this time we'll turn it around a bit. Lay down completely." Gabriel said. He scooted forward a bit and grabbed the pillows to make a small pile for him to lean against. "Now come closer, wrap your arm around my waist."

Sam blushed a bit when Gabriel said he was comfortable to lay on. He scooted down the bed and laid down completely and realised where Gabriel was going with this. He turned over on his side, throwing his arm over Gabriel and put his head on his stomach. Sam hesitated a moment, before tangling his legs with Gabriel's "Is this okay?" he asked shyly. 

Gabriel grinned down at him, raised his hand, put it on Sam's head and combed his fingers through his hair "Only if I can do this." Gabriel teased, gently pulling a strand of hair. 

Sam huffed a laugh and poked Gabriel in his side, grinning widely when Gabriel let out a small squeak. He moved his arm around Gabriel's waist lower, so it was more around his hips and debated what to do with his other arm and moved it around Gabriel's back, and snuck a look up at him to see if that was okay.

Gabriel smiled down at Sam, stroked through his hair once more and said, "It's fine Sam, however you're laying comfortably." He grabbed his book with other hand, trying to find his place and continued reading from where he had left of in the living room. He read for a bit when he put the book down again. “You know it is okay for you to come to me whenever you need it, right? I don't mind at all. I would definitely prefer you coming to me, even if it's in the middle of night, than you feeling like you did last time. Because you deserve this, Samshine, you deserve affection.” Gabriel looked down at Sam seriously. He absent-mindedly stroked his fingers through Sam's hair again before he realised what he was doing and put his hand down.

Sam turned over a bit more, plastered himself to Gabriel's side, and blushed at what Gabriel was saying, but the absolute sincere and affectionate look on his face made it hard for him to argue. “I wouldn't know about deserving it, but I will try. To come to you.” Sam promised. 

“Good. That's all I'm asking.” Gabriel put his arm around Sam's shoulder, pulling him in closer and picked up his book again with his other hand.

Sam moved around a bit till he was comfortable, tightening his arms around Gabriel. He tangled his legs with Gabriel a bit more and put his head back down halfway Gabriel's chest. He hummed a bit, this was actually a nice position as well. "I don't mind the hair stroking. In case you were wondering," Sam said into Gabriel's chest. He closed his eyes for a bit, Gabriel had been right, he was really comfortable like this. More comfortable than they would have been on the couch. "It feels nice.…" Sam mumbled, feeling drowsy.

Gabriel smiled when Sam admitted he didn't mind him playing with his hair and brought up the hand that wasn't holding up the book to stroke through Sam's hair again. "Just relax, Sam. I'm not going anywhere. " Gabriel said softly, gently stroking through Sam's hair. He kept stroking Sam's hair even long after he had fallen asleep.


End file.
